


Kiss

by tsubame_17



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubame_17/pseuds/tsubame_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No siempre se obtiene lo que se quiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/gifts).



No iba a decirlo, pero anhelaba ese beso. Sin embargo, ¿cómo un beso tan tierno y apasionado podía saber amargo?

Sintió el vacío cuando mordió sus labios para no gemir, para no llorar. Se deslizó por la pared que lo sostenía cuando aquellos brazos lo soltaron.  
Lo vio darse la vuelta e irse por la puerta con de la terraza encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Había muchas cosas que detestaba de todo el asunto de la mafia, pero el tener a aquellos amigos con él no era una de esas.

Se hizo un pequeño bollito en donde estaba, intentando por todos los medios que aquello que acababa de suceder no se terminara de marchar.

Un golpe en la cabeza lo sacó de su letargo. Era una lata de café.

-¡Décimo!- grito Gokudera,- ¡Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así! No te lo di para que se lo tiraras!

Sonrió, asomándose por sus brazos. Siempre era así, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Gokudera seguía reprendiendo a Yamamoto, que no hacia mas que sonreír y dejarse amonestar, mientras se sentaban a su lado.

\- Gracias...- apenas susurro él.

Lo vio dar una calada y echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras seguía conversando con Yamamoto.

Le gustaba mas así.

Anhelaba poder probar a ese Gokudera.

Ya lo volvería a intentar.


End file.
